The Old Lies
by Saijama
Summary: Was wäre wenn eine neue Person das Goldene Trio sowie ganz Hogwarts aufmischen würde? Einige Personen sehr OCC und andere wie immer :D
1. Prolog, Einführung und die erste Prüfung

Hallo Zusammen, dass ist meine erste FF die ich schreibe. Ich hoffe dass sie für euch alle spannend ist und euch Freude beim Lesen macht. Viel Spass beim Lesen des ersten Kapis und ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Sayo und deren eigene Geschichte so wie natürlich der Verlauf der Aktionen, alle weiteren Punkte und Personen gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Falls euch Punkte bekannt vorkommen stammen sie sicher von ihr ;)

Summary: „Wie stehen Sie zu Sayo?" „Sagen wir es so, wir kennen uns schon länger. Aber genug davon es ist schon spät, sogar schon nach der Ausgangssperre, ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen Miss …" Sie verlies das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsällen ihres Hauses.

Pairings: noch irrelevant :D

Einige Personen OCC

Danke an: Meine tolle Beta Nekra

* * *

**1 Kapitel**

**Prolog und Einführung**

PROLOG

4 wieder vereint

Licht und Dunkelheit verbunden durch Schatten

Ein neuer Pfad wird sich offenbaren

Wird das Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen hergestellt

* * *

**EINFÜHRUNG & 1stes Kapitel Die erste Prüfung**

„Meine lieben Schüler, als Schulleiterin darf ich euch offiziell bekannt geben, dass die alljährlichen Turniere morgen beginnen werden. Aus wetterbedingten Gründen entschloss sich das Lehrerkollegium die Reihenfolge der Prüfungen zu ändern. Mit anderen Worten werden wir die Aussenturniere vorverlegen.

Alle Gruppen sollen sich bitte morgen früh am Testgelände des Waldrandes einfinden. Wie jedes Jahr wird sich auch dieses Mal ein Magisches Wesen einen Partner unter den Schülern aussuchen. Natürlich hoffen wir darauf, dass ihr euch alle anstrengen werdet um die Unterstützung des Wesens zu erhalten. Denkt daran: Jeder kann gewinnen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Der Saal füllte sich mit vereinzelten Unterhaltungen, bis sich einige Hände in die Luft begaben und die Gespräche endeten. „Ja Miss Lennon, was ist ihre Frage?" „Was ist es für ein Magisches Wesen, Frau Direktorin?" „Es tut mir sehr leid Miss Lennon, aber weder mir noch einer anderen Person des Kollegiums ist es erlaubt es ihnen mitzuteilen. Ja, Mister Rowen?"

„Wer wird entscheiden, wer das Wesen als Partner erhalten soll?" „Das Wesen wird dies selber entscheiden, da es ja auch mit dem Partner auskommen muss. Miss Xian, haben Sie auch eine Frage?" „Ja, es würde mich interessieren unter welchen Kriterien das Wesen den Partner aussucht."

„Das Wesen wird zum einen nach Sympathie wählen und zum anderen nach der Magischen Aura, welche im Turnier noch einmal stärker ersichtlich werden wird. Noch weitere Fragen?" Der Saal blieb ruhig und keiner wagte es auch nur zu atmen, bis die Direktorin allen einen schönen Abend wünschte und den Raum verliess.

Der ganze Saal füllte sich mit Gesprächen über das Geheimnis des Wesens oder die Gruppeneinteilung, die wie in den letzten Jahren von den Schülern übernommen wurde. Dieses Jahr war allerdings das erste Mal seit über einem Jahrhundert, dass das Kollegium sich entschloss die Reihenfolge der Prüfungen zu ändern.

So langsam zogen sich alle Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle zurück und bereiteten sich auf den Turniertag vor.

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal am Horizont erschienen und schon war es mit der Morgenruhe vorbei, da die meisten Schüler schon auf den Beinen waren um für das Turnier zu üben.

Es waren um die 20 Schüler pro Schuljahr auf der Akademie für Elementarmagie, welche als einzige noch Elementarmagie unterrichtet. Da Elementarmagie eine seltene Gabe ist, welche zudem auch schwer zu unterrichten ist, werden die Schüler der Akademie von Magiern und Elementarwesen unterrichtet.

Da nur die 4 Grundelemente gelehrt werden gibt es auch nur 4 Elementarwesen als Lehrer: Eine Sylphe für das Element Wasser, eine Baumnymphe für Erde, einen Feuergeist für Feuer und eine Harpyie für Luft.

Um den Unterricht möglichst effizient zu gestalten wird jede Gruppe jeden Tag von einem Elementarwesen unterrichtet. Die Schüler werden an 4 Tagen die Woche von Ihren Elementar-Lehrern unterrichtet (1 Element pro Tag), an 1 Tag in „normaler Magie", die anderen 2 Tage sind für Selbststudien weiterer Elemente gedacht. Nach 5 Jahren an der Elementarschule müssen die Schüler für 2 Jahre an eine andere Magieschule wechseln, um auch in der „normalen Magie" einen Abschluss zu erwerben.

Auf der Akademie war es Tradition vor den ersten Ferien mit dem 5ten Jahrgang ein kleines Turnier zu veranstalten. Doch dieses Jahr sollte es anders ablaufen. Die Schüler und Eltern versammelten sich am Testgelände. Alle bis auf die Schüler des 5ten Jahres suchten sich Plätze auf den Tribünen.

Die Schüler der 5ten setzten sich in ihren selbsteingeteilten Gruppen an die 4 Gruppentische, welche sich in der Nähe der Tribünen befanden. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens trafen auch die Damen und Herren des Lehrerkollegiums sowie die Schulleiterin Mrs. Amamiya ein.

„Liebe Eltern und Verwandte, liebe Schüler. Willkommen zum alljährlichen Elemente-Turnier welches, wie ich anmerken möchte, schon das 160. seit Erbauung dieser Schule ist. Wir entschlossen uns, wie Sie bereits wissen, auf Grund der Wetterbedingungen die Reihenfolge der Prüfungen spontan zu ändern und freuen uns, dass sie trotz allem so zahlreich erscheinen konnten.

Die erste Aufgabe ist einem niedergebrannten Wald wieder zum Leben zu verhelfen. Hier zählt Geschwindigkeit und Genauigkeit. Wir werden die Zeit messen und zudem den neuen Wald begutachten.

Die zweite Aufgabe wird die Kommunikation mit der Natur sein. Das bedeutet, dass ihr in den Wald gehen werdet und uns durch Hilfe der Elemente 3 Gegenstände aus dem Wald bringt, welche wir versteckt haben. Die Gegenstände werden durch Tiere oder Pflanzen geschützt. Daher werdet ihr die Hilfe der Natur in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Somit wünsche ich allen viel Glück" sprach die Schulleiterin mit einer Autoritären Ausstrahlung zu allen Anwesenden.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten fuhr Sie fort: „ Als erste Gruppe möchte ich gerne Miss Xian und ihre 3 Teamkameradinnen zu dem niedergebrannten Waldstück bitten." Die 4 begaben sich zielstrebig zu dem verwüsteten Platz.

Als sie dort ankamen sprach der Prüfer mit ihnen. „Zu den Regeln: alle Zauber der Elementarmagie sind erlaubt. Es dürfen keine anderen Zauber verwendet werden. Jegliche Art der Regelmissachtung wird mit Disqualifizierung bestraft. Ist das für sie klar?"

„Ja", sprachen die 4 gleichzeitig. Von ihrem Prüfer wurden sie mit einer kleinen Handbegegnung in den früheren Wald geschickt. „Auf los geht's los. Achtung, Fertig, Los" sprach der Prüfer und die 4 fingen an wie wild um sich herum zu zaubern. Nach einer Zeit von 3,52 Minuten traten sie aus dem neu entstandenen Wald heraus und beendeten damit die Aufgabe.

Die Begutachtung des Waldes viel mit 7 von 10 Punkten nicht schlecht aus. Die Gruppe freute sich riesig und das Publikum applaudierte. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung der Hände bat die Schulleiterin um Ruhe. Als alles ruhig geworden war sprach sie: „Nun als erstes Gratulation an Miss Xian und Ihren Freundinnen, als nächstes möchte ich Miss Lennon und Ihre Teamkameradinnen nach vorne bitten."

Sie standen auf und traten zum Prüfer vor, jener erzählte den 4 das gleiche wie der vorherigen Gruppe. „Ist das für sie klar?" „Ja", sagten die 4 an den Prüfer gewandt. Schon wurden sie, wie die erste Gruppe, in einen noch zerstörten Teil des Waldes geschickt.

Die Prüfung begann aufs Neue. Die 4 traten nach einer Zeit von 3,04 Minuten aus dem Wald heraus und der Prüfer begab sich zur Begutachtung in den Wald. „Die Punkte für die 2te Gruppe betragen 5 von 10 Punkten." Es wurde wieder von allen Applaudiert, doch die Gruppe schien nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung zu sein.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe" sprach die Direktorin und fuhr fort „Mister Rowen, bitte treten sie mit Ihrer Gruppe zum Prüfer vor." Die 3te Gruppe erhielt dieselbe Einführung wie die Gruppen zuvor und beantwortete die Frage mit ja. So begann die 3te Prüfung.

Die 4 Jungs traten in einer Rekordzeit von 2,29 Minuten aus dem Wald hinaus und kurz darauf betrat der Prüfer den Wald. Als er den Wald wieder verliess sprach er: „Die Punkte für die 3te Gruppe betragen 6 von 10 Punkten.

Nachdem der Applaus langsam endete begann die Rektorin zu sprechen: „Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch an die 4 Jungs und momentan 1. Platzierten. Aber wie wir alle nur zu gut wissen, kann sich das alles noch ändern."

„Nun `last but not least` Miss Aenigma und Ihre Teamkameradinnen. Bitte tretet zum Prüfer vor." Die 4 begaben sich zum Prüfer und ein weiteres Mal gab es eine Einführung.

„Alle Zauber der Elementarmagie sind erlaubt. Es dürfen keine anderen Zauber verwendet werden. Jegliche Art der Regelmissachtung wird mit Disqualifizierung bestraft. Ist das für sie klar?"

„Ja", sprachen die 4. Von ihrem Prüfer wurden sie mit einer kleinen Handbegegnung in den früheren Wald geschickt. „Auf los geht's los: Achtung, Fertig, Los" sprach der Prüfer.

Die 4 betraten den niedergebrannten Wald. Kurz darauf meinte Betty zu den anderen: „So Sayo, du als unsere Gruppenanführerin solltest die Aufgabeneinteilung übernehmen. Was gibst du uns zu tun?" „Hmm, ich glaube es ist am sinnvollsten wenn du Betty mit Juan zusammen das Wachstum der Bäume beschleunigst, da ihr sehr gut bei langwierigen Grossflächenzaubern seid. Cecilia, du übernimmst das Kleingewächs, mit deiner Liebe ins Detail wird es hier wunderschön. Ich bringe die Tiere zurück in den Wald."

„Seid ihr alle bereit?" fragte Sayo nach der Aufgabenverteilung und alle Antworteten motiviert mit einem „Ja". So begannen sie sich im Wald zu verteilen, Betty und Juan zeichneten mit einem Ast einen Runenkreis für Ihren Zirkelzauber (AN/A: Ähnlich wie Blutmagie mit Runen am Boden aber dies ist eine Art der Zauberei ohne Blut- oder ähnliches Opfer).

Nachdem man dem Boden ansah, wo die neuen Bäume wachsen würden, begann Cecilia mit dem Pflanzenwachstums-Zauber und lies an allen möglichen Orten Beerensträucher, Blumen und andere Pflanzen wachsen. Als die 3 ihre Aufgaben soweit beendet hatten, begann Sayo mit ihrer Aufgabe. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und begann mit einer Meditation.

Durch den Boden sandte sie einen modifizierten Lockruf, der einige Tiere in den Wald zurückholen sollte, vor allem Kleintiere wie Vögel und Eichhörnchen, so dass man den Wald auch hören kann.

Die 4 verliessen den Wald und beendeten damit Ihre Prüfung. Kurz darauf begann der Prüfer mit seiner Arbeit. Nachdem er den Wald verlassen hatte verkündete er das Urteil: „Mit einer Zeit von 2,30 Minuten und 9 von 10 Punkten sind Sie die Gewinner der 1sten Aufgabe."

Alle Zuschauer begannen zu jubeln und hörten erst wieder damit auf, als die Schulleiterin um Ruhe bat. „Die erste Prüfung ist hiermit beendet und ich möchte allen herzlich Gratulieren für Ihre Leistungen. Die 2te Aufgabe werden wir nach unserem Picknick beginnen und somit wünsche ich allen eine erholsame Pause."

Alle verteilten sich auf der Wiese, setzten sich in kleinen Gruppen auf die von Hauselfen vorbereiteten Picknickdecken und begannen zu essen. Als alle Ihr Essen beendet hatten, bat die Rektorin um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nun, da alle gestärkt sind, lasst uns mit der 2ten Prüfung fortfahren. Diese Prüfung werden alle Gruppen zur selben Zeit durchführen, natürlich sucht jede Gruppe die Gegenstände in Ihrer Farbe. Einige Regeln:  
Die Gruppen dürfen sich nicht gegenseitig behindern.  
Alle Gruppenmitglieder müssen während der Prüfung zusammenbleiben.  
Es dürfen nur die Grundelemente genutzt werden.  
Die Gegenstände anderer Gruppen werden nicht angerührt.  
Sie haben ein Zeitlimit von 3 Stunden.

Das wären die Regeln. Nun möchte ich die 4 Gruppen nach vorne bitten. Die Gruppe von Miss Aenigma sucht die 3 blauen Gegenstände, Mister Rowen, Ihre Gruppe sucht die violetten, Miss Xian, Ihre Gruppe übernimmt die pinken Gegenstände und die Gruppe von Miss Lennon übernimmt die orangenen.

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Kapi :D

Eure Saijama


	2. Die 2te Prüfung

Hallo Zusammen, dass ist meine erste FF die ich schreibe und davon das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe dass sie für euch alle spannend ist und euch Freude beim Lesen macht. Viel Spass beim Lesen des ersten Kapis und ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Sayo und deren eigene Geschichte so wie natürlich der Verlauf der Aktionen, alle weiteren Punkte und Personen gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Falls euch Punkte bekannt vorkommen stammen sie sicher von ihr ;)

Summary: „Wie stehen Sie zu Sayo?" „Sagen wir es so, wir kennen uns schon länger. Aber genug davon es ist schon spät, sogar schon nach der Ausgangssperre, ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen Miss …" Sie verlies das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsällen ihres Hauses.

Pairings: noch irrelevant :D

Einige Personen OCC

Danke an: Meine tolle Beta Nekra und die Zeichnerin des Titelbildes Egoselfishnot

* * *

**Die 2te Prüfung**

„Sind sie alle bereit und haben Sie die Regeln verstanden?" „Ja" antworteten alle 4 Gruppen „Nun, dann lasst uns mit der Prüfung beginnen in 3, 2, 1, Start!"

Die Gruppen betraten den Wald und jede verschwand kurz darauf in einem anderen Bereich. Sayo ging mit ihrer Gruppe Richtung Waldrand und sagte: „Hat jemand von euch einen Vorschlag, wo wir mit dem Suchen beginnen sollen?"

Betty antwortete als erste: „Warum teilen wir uns zum suchen nicht ein wenig auf? Natürlich nur so, dass wir uns noch sehen und hören können. Wir könnten dann auch systematisch vorgehen und uns vom Waldrand an das andere Ende durcharbeiten."

Alle waren damit einverstanden und so machten sie sich wieder auf Richtung Waldrand. Als man den Waldrand gut erkennen konnte schrie Cecilia plötzlich: „Hey Leute, ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden!"

Die anderen 3 folgten Cecilia zu ihrem Fundgegenstand. Als sie am Waldrand an einem Baum standen, meinte Cecilia es ist auf dem Baum. Alle blickten nach oben und sahen einen blauen Gürtel.

„Wie sollen wir denn da ran kommen?" meinte Juan, darauf hin antwortete Sayo: „Das ist doch einfach, wir können ihn mit einer Windböe vom Baum fegen." „Ja das ist eine gute Idee" antworteten die anderen und kurz darauf setzte Betty einen Windzauber ein und holte sich den Gürtel vom Baum herunter.

Alle jubelten und entschlossen sich weiter zu gehen, in der entschlossenen Formation. Einige Minuten später kamen sie auf eine Lichtung, in der Nähe einiger Pflanzen lagen Bilderrahmen in verschiedenen Farben, darunter auch ein blauer.

Doch umso näher sie dem Rahmen kamen, umso mehr Pflanzen wucherten über den Rahmen. „Was sind das nur für Pflanzen?" meinte Cecilia und Betty antwortete daraufhin: „Das sind Teufelsschlingen, aber wie kann man diese schon wieder vertreiben?" „Man kann sie mit Licht oder Feuer vertreiben." meinte Sayo daraufhin und sprach weiter: „Wir können ja versuchen die Teufelsschlingen mit Lichtkugeln in den Händen vom Rahmen weg zu drängen und jemand schnappt sich dann diesen."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Versuchst du an den Rahmen heran zu kommen Sayo?" fragte Juan. „Okay, ich kann es ja versuchen. Dann mal los." Und so machten sie sich an die Arbeit nach den Ideen, welche Sayo vorher eingebracht hatte und als eben jene den Rahmen in der Hand hielt, verzogen sich die Teufelsschlingen auch schon wieder.

Sie gingen weiter, in der kurzen Zeit haben sie ja schon 2 von 3 Gegenständen gefunden, also hätten sie ja noch genug Zeit den letzten zu finden. Siegessicher schritten sie weiter voran.

Auf ihrem weiteren Weg versuchten sie von der Natur Informationen über den Standort des Gegenstandes zu erhalten und dann, als keiner von ihnen noch daran glaubte, ihn zu finden, war vor ihnen eine Schatulle. Allerdings schien etwas an der ganzen Sache faul zu sein.

Sie sahen sich genau im Wald um und fanden heraus, dass sobald sich jemand der Schatulle nähert, einige Tiere aus dem Gebüsch springen würden. „Ich würde sagen, eine von uns holt die Schatulle und eine andere setzt einen beruhigenden Zauber auf die Tiere ein." Meinte Betty.

„Ja, das hört sich gut an. Ich werde die Schatulle holen und Juan, du kennst doch einen geeigneten Zauber? Kannst du ihn durchführen?" fragte Sayo. „Ok, das kann ich machen", antwortete Juan.

Als Sayo die Schatulle berührte, sprangen aus den Gebüschen unter anderem ein Bär, Wolf, Adler und noch einige andere. So schnell wie jene allerdings gekommen sind, genauso schnell verliessen sie den Platz auch wieder, da Juans Zauber funktionierte.

Die 4 jubelten und freuten sich und machten sich auf den Weg aus dem Wald heraus. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie haben auch diese Prüfung bestanden und sind somit die Sieger der Praktischen Aufgaben." meldete ihnen der Prüfer.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen auch die anderen Gruppen aus dem Wald heraus. „So dann wollen wir mit der Rangverkündung beginnen: Auf dem 1 Platz Gruppe Aenigma, auf dem 2ten Miss Xian, auf dem 3ten Mister Rowen und dem 4ten Miss Lennon. Und damit wollen wir uns Verabschieden. "

Alle Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Sayo, Betty, Juan und Cecilia redeten und freuten sich über ihren Sieg. Als die Schüler durch den Tunnel in Richtung des Schulareals gingen, hörten sie einen Schrei. Alle rannten in Richtung der Quelle, welche in der Zwischenzeit verklungen war, bis sie bei einer kreidebleichen Direktorin standen.

Sayo sprach als erste: „Was haben Sie, Frau Direktorin?" „D ... Die ... Die Schule ist zerstört" antwortete diese, mit dem gescheiterten Versuch ruhig zu bleiben, welcher jedoch fehlschlug. Alle Schüler starten auf die Ruine des ehemaligen so Prachtvollen Schulgebäudes. Als die ersten den Blick Richtung Himmel richteten, schrien einige und anderen verschlug es die Sprache. Über dem Schulgebäude schwebte das Mal des Dunklen Lords.

„Bitte beruhigt euch", sprach die Schulleiterin, als sie sich beruhigt hatte, „Ich werde mit den Lehrern die Lage überprüfen. Bitte wartet hier." und mit diesen Worten waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Nach einigen Minuten, welche sich für die Schüler wie Stunden anfühlen musste, kamen die Lehrer in Begleitung der Direktorin mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück.

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem die wenigsten gerechnet hätten, mit leisen Plopps erschienen plötzlich die Hauselfen mit den Koffern und Habseligkeiten der Schüler. Alle starten überrascht auf die Hauselfen, bis endlich ein Schüler seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte: „Was wollen Sie uns damit sagen, Frau Direktorin?"

„Das ist ganz einfach, die Hauselfen spürten eine dunkle Macht näher kommen und entschlossen sich, zur Sicherheit die Zimmer aller zu räumen und alles in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit anderen Worten, eure Sachen sind in Sicherheit, genauso wie alle schulischen Dokumente.

Damit möchte ich ihnen gleich sagen wie es von nun an weiter gehen wird. Die Hauselfen werden das Schulgebäude mit Hilfe der Lehrer wieder aufbauen, die Schule wird allerdings mindestens bis nächstes Schuljahr geschlossen bleiben. Ich möchte euch daher unseren Notfall Plan zeigen, welcher ab heute in Kraft tritt."

Unter den Schülern war ein gemurmel zu hören bis die Rektorin weiter sprach: „Jeder von euch wurde schon für den Notfall in einer Schule nahe seiner Wohnumgebung angemeldet. Ich werde nun verlesen, wo ihr demnächst zur Schule gehen werdet, allerdings werdet ihr eine Bestätigung erhalten mit dem Eintrittsdatum und allfälligen fehlenden Schulutensilien.

So nun zur Verlesung" als Betty und Cecilia genannt wurden, gingen sie nach vorne und erhielten eine Ortsbeschreibung für die Schule in Amerika, auf welche sie demnächst gehen werden. Bei Juan lief es fast gleich ab wie bei den meisten anderen auch, der einzige Unterschied war, das er als einziger auf eine Schule in Spanien gehen würde. Zu guter Letzt wurde Sayo aufgerufen. Als sie den Lageplan der Schule erhielt, zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Als die anderen das sahen, wollten sie natürlich nur wissen wo sie demnächst zur Schule gehen würde und ihre Antwort darauf war Hogwarts. Bei diesem Wort wurde das Getuschel einiger Schüler lauter. Jedoch fast alle sahen sie bewundernd an. Hogwarts war die Traumschule der meisten Schüler, zum einen durch ihren Ruf, durch ihre Qualifikationen, ihre hohen Anforderungen und zum anderen wegen dem berühmten Harry Potter.

Sayo, Cecilia, Juan und Betty versprachen im Briefkontakt zu bleiben und sahen wieder zur Direktorin, welche geduldig auf Ruhe wartete. „Ich möchte ihnen allen ihre momentanen Leistungszeugnisse mit auf den Weg geben" und mit einer kleinen Hand Bewegung schwebte vor den Schülern ein Umschlag mit dem Siegel der Elementarakademie. „Ich muss noch etwas loswerden bevor ich euch verabschiede, es war eine wunderbare Zeit mit ihnen und ich möchte den Jüngeren versichern, dass sie nach dem Wiederaufbau der Schule natürlich hier herzlich Willkommen sind.

Und nun wünsche ich ihnen noch eine schöne Zeit und gebe allen des 5ten Jahres noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk mit. Da ihr alle die Abschussprüfung, also das heutige Turnier, absolviert habt, kann ich Ihnen mit Freuden unsere Medaille und den Umhang der Elementarakademie mitgeben.

Beides ist unzerstörbar, kann sich in etwas anderes verwandeln, das heißt ein anderes Kleidungs- oder Schmuckstück, zudem ist der Umhang auch wie ein Schild gegen Elementarzauber nutzbar und die Medaille verstärkt ihre eigenen Elementarfähigkeiten." damit endete die Direktorin.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage, was ist mit dem Wesen, das jemand von uns erhalten sollte?" fragte eine Schülerin. „Das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen, da wir darauf keinen Einfluss haben. Es ist durchaus auch möglich, dass sich das Wesen keinen Partner aussucht." antwortete die Direktorin und beendete damit die Schule für alle Schüler bis auf Sayo: „Miss Aenigma, darf ich Sie für einen Moment sprechen?"

„Natürlich, Frau Rektorin" „Wir haben diesen Brief von den Hauselfen erhalten, welche sich zur Zeit des Angriffes noch in der Nähe der Schule befanden. In ihm steht geschrieben, dass Sie sich auf einen weiteren Angriff vorbereiten sollen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, den Brief an Ihren neuen Schulleiter weiterzugeben, damit er Sie dementsprechend schützen kann. Wenn Sie erlauben werde ich Ihn gleich an ihn weiterleiten."

„Ja, bitte machen Sie das. Danke für alles und entschuldigen Sie die Umstände." Mit diesen Worten verließ Sayo das Schulgebäude. Als sie heraus trat, wurde sie gleich von ihren Freunden umarmt.

„Weisst du schon wo du bleiben kannst, bis du in die Schule kannst?" „Ja, ich werde heute Abend bei meinen besten Muggelfreunden erwartet. Ich hatte ihnen, als wir die zerstörte Schule gesehen haben eine E... OH." Ihr Gesicht wurde danach blass und sie geriet in Panik, Betty war die erste welche sie schliesslich fragte: „Was hast du? WARTE, du hast doch nicht etwa eine Eule zu Muggeln geschickt."

„Doch, genau das habe ich gemacht. Aber ich habe eine Idee, ich hänge noch einen Teil magisch an." „Was steht den dann im Brief?" wollte Cecilia wissen. „Im Brief steht dann:

Hallo ihr beiden. Ich habe ein Problem, die Schule auf welche ich gehe ist aufgrund eines Erdbebens eingestürzt. Da aber niemand dabei verletzt wurde, wird das nicht bis Europa vordringt. Natürlich werden wir in andere Schulen geschickt und ich werde in eine Schule in England versetzt.

Allerdings erhalte ich den Brief mit dem Eintrittsdatum erst in einigen Tagen und da ich nicht weiss wo ich bis dahin bleiben kann, wollte ich euch fragen, ob es möglich ist, bei euch zu bleiben. Ich werde um 18 Uhr bei euch sein, dann könnt ihr mir ja die Antwort geben." antwortete Sayo und schien ein wenig erleichtert zu sein.

Ich habe noch eine kleine Bemerkung eingefügt ich hoffe sie verstehen alles. P.S.: Ich wollte diese Eule einmal ausprobieren, da mir ein Händler diese als Brieftaube verkauft hat. Ich hoffe ihr erhaltet den Brief und wenn nicht, dann nicht.

Also los kommt. Wir reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk in jenes Ministerium, das der Schule am nächsten ist. Oh, ihr kommt ja nicht mit. Also, ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten und sicher regelmässig schreiben." „Wir auch" meinten die 3 einstimmig.

Und so trennten sich ihre Wege am Kamin. Sayo musste nach London ins Ministerium und von dort aus zu Mion und Stephanie, sie wollte ja bis um 18 Uhr bei ihnen sein. Als sie endlich im Ministerium ankam, war es schon 17 Uhr.

{Was soll ich machen? Die Zeit reicht nicht um mit einem Zug zu fahren oder sogar ein Taxi zu nehmen.} mitten in ihren Gedanken sprach plötzlich jemand zu ihr *Du bist doch eine Hexe Sayo. Also verhalte dich auch so. Nimm deinen Besen aus der Tasche, vergrössere ihn und fliege damit zu deinen Freunden* *Wer bist du und was machst du in meinen Gedanken?* *Ich bin Yuki und habe mich für dich entschieden* *Das heisst, du bist das Wesen das sich einen Partner sucht und sich an ihn bindet* *Genau. Aber jetzt müssen wir los*

* * *

Den Review Button nicht vergessen ;) und bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Saijama


	3. Die Überraschung

Ein grosses Entschuldigung an alle. Auch wenn das Kapitel nur einige Tage zu spät ist.

Wer sich fragt, warum ich nur einmal im Monat ein Kapitel hochlade, das liegt daran das ich bis im Mai meine Abschlussprüfungen haben werde und ich daher nicht viel Zeit auffinden kann, neben der Arbeit, um zu schreiben, danach werde ich allerdings versuchen öfters ein Kapitel hoch zu laden. :D

Ach und ich habe ganz vergessen zuerst ein Grosses Dankeschön an meine Beta Nekra und auch ein Grosses Danke an Ego fürs super Bild.

Hier auch noch Infos zu den Arten der Kommunikation und anderem:

„Reden"

*Gedanken – Telepathie*

§Parsel§

°Tiersprachen°

{Gedanken – Überlegungen}

+Geräusche+

(Anmerkungen Autorin(AN/A) und Betaleserin(AN/B))

Viel Spass beim lesen

* * *

Die Überraschung

Sayo war wieder auf alles um sich herum fixiert und sah, das weit und breit niemand war der etwas hätte sehen können. Sie holte den Besen aus der Tasche und vergrösserte ihn. Und schon saß sie darauf und flog los, noch kurz vor 18 Uhr war sie in der Nähe des Hauses schwebte auf den Boden vor der Türe und verkleinerte den Besen, um ihn danach verräumen zu können.

Sie läutete und nur einen kurzen Augenblick später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und überraschte Sayo. „Was sollte das denn?" fragte Sayo leicht wütend. Doch Stephanie meinte nur: „Später, wenn unsere Eltern das Haus verlassen haben. Und ja, du darfst hier bleiben aber musst mit mir und Mion den Haushalt führen bis dein Brief von der Schule kommt und ich möchte, dass du uns einige Fragen ehrlich beantwortest. Ok?"

„Ja, in Ordnung." „Also los, ab ins Esszimmer. Mion und ich habe extra gewartet." So machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer und setzten sich zu Mion an den Tisch. Als sie fast fertig waren mit dem Essen, verabschiedeten sich ihre Eltern und die 3 waren nun alleine. Nach dem Essen ging Stephanie mit Mion kurz aus dem Zimmer.

„Mion, ich ... ich weiss nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich habe das Gefühl, Sayo verschweigt uns was." „Das dachte ich mir schon als du sie gebeten hast, einige Fragen wahr zu beantworten. Aber was hast du für Beweise oder Gründe? Sagst du sie mir, damit es aussieht als wissen wir beide davon?"

„Ja klar, das hatte ich sowieso vor. Also zum einen die Eule. Sie wollte ja sogar hier auf Sayo warten und hat es geschafft, ungesehen an unseren Eltern vorbei zu kommen. Der 2te Grund ist, dass sie die Eule definitiv erst heute losgeschickt hat und dies würde zeitlich nicht aufgehen, genauso wie ihre Ankunft vor ein paar Stunden.

Der 3te Grund.. Ich glaube zwar, dass du mich für verrückt halten wirst, ist dass sie auf einem Besen vor der Haustüre gelandet ist." „Willst du mir damit sagen, sie könnte eine Hexe oder so was sein?" fragte Mion mit vor Hoffnung funkelnder Augen. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber genau diese Sachen möchte ich von ihr ehrlich beantwortet haben." „Bei dieser Sache stehe ich voll auf deiner Seite. Lass uns jetzt zurück gehen."

So verliessen sie den Gang wieder und gingen in das Esszimmer. Alles Geschirr war aufgeräumt und nirgends war eine Sayo zu sehen. Sie gingen weiter in die Küche, doch dort war weder schmutziges Geschirr oder Sayo zu finden. Dafür fanden sie blitzblankes Geschirr und einigten sich darauf, Sayo auch auf diesen Punkt hin anzusprechen.

Als die beiden allerdings aus dem Gästezimmer einige nicht gerade leise Geräusche hörten, liefen sie schnurstracks zur Quelle. Als sie die Türe öffnen wollten, konnten Sie hören wie jemand der Türe näher kam. Beide standen gespannt und wie paralysiert vor der Türe, doch als Sayo jene öffnete, rührten sich die beiden wieder und schon konnte Mion sich nicht mehr zusammenreissen und trat in das Zimmer ein.

Sayo zeigte dabei einen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Angst, Ärger, Wut und Trauer gemischt mit Überraschung. Als Stephanie das sah, konnte sie nicht anders als Sayo in den Arm zu nehmen und währenddessen einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen. Auf dem Boden lag durchaus mehr Gepäck als bei ihrer Ankunft. Als ihre Augen auf die von Mion trafen, trat sie näher und sprach verstehend: „Wir werden dich nicht verlassen oder dich hassen, du bist wie eine Schwester für uns, egal wer oder was du bist. Aber bitte sei ehrlich zu uns und hintergehe uns nicht."

„Ich hatte nie vor euch zu hintergehen, aber wie könnt ihr sagen, ob ihr mich später noch mögt. Vielleicht haltet ihr mich ja sogar für ein Monster" schniefte Sayo und versuchte, sich von Stephanie loszureissen.

„Sayo, wir werden dich nicht hassen, sonst hätte ich dich nicht ins Haus gelassen nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie du auf einem Besen vor unsere Türe geflogen kamst." „Du hast mich gesehen? Ich Trottel habe natürlich den Tarnzauber vergessen." und sie zuckte zusammen als sie merkte, dass es für die beiden spätestens nun klar sein musste, dass sie eine Hexe ist.

„Damit hast du gerade unsere Theorie bestätigt" sagte Mion mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Und ihr mögt mich trotzdem" fragte Sayo sichtlich überrascht „Ja, sollten wir nicht?" fragten die beiden fast synchron. Ich weiss nicht, ich kenne keine Hexe oder Zauberer der mit Muggeln befreundet war." „Muggel?" fragte Mion schliesslich.

„Ähm, wie erkläre ich das am besten. Muggel sind Leute, die keine Magie nutzen können, also sozusagen Menschen wie du und Stephi." „Ah, ok" antwortete sie darauf nur.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr noch mehr Fragen an mich habt. Richtig?" „Ja, aber einige sind schon beantwortet, wir stellen sie dir trotzdem. Warum hast du uns eine Eule geschickt?" „Ich war nicht ganz bei mir und habe nicht mehr daran Gedacht, dass dabei Fragen auftauchen könnten."

„Warum bist du mit dem Besen bis vor die Haustüre geflogen?" „Ich hatte nur noch die Eule und die Zeit im Kopf, alles andere habe ich irgendwie vergessen und somit auch die Sicherheit."

„Die Frage ob du eine Hexe bist sparen wir uns mal. Dann haben wir noch eine Frage. Warum hast du uns das nie gesagt?" „Wie ich schon vorher sagte, ich dachte, ihr würdet mich dann hassen, da ich aus eurer Sicht ja ein Monster oder ein Freak sein müsste und ihr dann vielleicht vor mir Angst habt." Bei diesen Worten kamen Sayo die Tränen und die beiden Schwestern nahmen sie in ihre Arme.

„Wir würden dich nie als so etwas bezeichnen und auch niemanden der so ist wie du. Sollten wir den vor dir Angst haben?" „Nein, ich würde euch nie was antun. Ihr seid wie Schwestern für mich." „Schön" sagten Mion und Stephi erleichtert, da sie ja nicht wissen konnten, welche Kräfte so eine Hexe besitzt.

Dann viel Mion etwas ein: „Hattest du den Abwasch auch mit Magie erledigt?" „Ja, nicht gut?" „Doch, dass kann uns viel Zeit ersparen wenn du deine Kräfte einsetzt, sofern du willst." „Kommt auf die Arbeiten darauf an und ob ihr auch was im Haushalt macht." sagte Sayo mit einem Zwinkern zu ihnen und sie mussten lachen.

„Eine Frage habe ich noch. Bei welchen Sachen hast du uns Angelogen? Keine Angst wir sind dir nicht böse." „Bei meinem Familiennamen, welchen ich aber nicht sagen will." „Das verstehen wir natürlich."

„Dann wurde die Schule nicht durch ein Erdbeben, sondern durch einen Angriff zerstört, welcher laut einem Brief auf mich gerichtet war. Aber das wären dann sozusagen alle Lügen, bis auf die Verheimlichung der Magie." „Danke, das du uns nun vertraust" sagte Stephi.

So vergingen 2 Tage an denen das Thema Magie nie gross zur Sprache kam, bis an einem schönen Morgen ein magisch geschützter Brief ankam. Mion brachte ihn sofort zu Sayo. Als sie den Brief sah, leuchteten ihre Augen auf und am Frühstückstisch öffnete sie ihn. Sein Aufbau war ähnlich wie die eines Heulers, wenn man ihn öffnet, spricht er zu einem, allerding war dieser Briefe freundlich gesinnt.

* * *

Sehr geehrte Frau Aenigma. Ich darf Sie bitten, am Sonntag in einigen Tagen bei uns in Hogwarts zu erscheinen. Sie werden am Samstag gegen 16 Uhr in den Zug am Gleis 9 3/4 einsteigen können und werden zudem am Bahnhof abgeholt, sodass wir uns sicher sein können, dass Sie das Gleis finden. Den Brief habe ich zur Kenntnis genommen und schon einen Ort für die Sommerferien gefunden, welche sie mit einem Jungen in ihrer Lage teilen werden. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden sind. Die Einkaufsliste liegt bei. Bis am Sonntag.

Mit Freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore  
Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

* * *

„Wow, das nenne ich mal klare Ansage. Was musst du kaufen? Vieleicht können wir dir ja helfen?" „Das glaube ich weniger, allerdings habe ich das Gefühl euch etwas schuldig zu sein und werde euch daher mitnehmen. Hier für jede von euch eine Robe und einen Umhang. Verhaltet euch dort dann bitte als wäre das nichts Neues für euch."

Sie zogen sich über ihre Alltagskleidung den Umhang über, nahmen die Roben für den Notfall mit und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort angekommen fragte Sayo den Wirt, ob er ihr und ihren Freundinnen nicht die Türen öffnen könnte, da sie das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse wären. Er zeigte ihnen wie es zu öffnen war und die 3 traten in die Einkaufsstraße aller Hogwartsschüler ein.

Die beiden Schwestern konnten ihre Staunen gut verbergen, was selbst Sayo ein wenig überraschte. Sie holten alle Gegenstände, welche auf der Liste eingetragen waren, davor holten sie allerdings noch Geld bei Gringotts in welchem sie das Verliess der Aenigmas betraten. Als letztes gingen sie noch zu Olivander um für Sayo einen neuen Stab zu holen. Sie erhielt einen Stab aus Weidenholz mit einem Phönixfederkern.

Als Mion die Zeitungen der magischen Welt sah, fragte sie Sayo unauffällig ob sie nicht eine mitnehmen könnten. „Okay, wir können ja mal eine Ausgabe mitnehmen". Als sie Zuhause angekommen waren, fanden sie eine Eule vor, welche anscheinend gewartet hatte. Sayo nahm der Eule den Brief und las ihn.

„Hallo Frau Aenigma oder Hallo Sayo  
Wenn es dir recht ist werde ich dich duzen, da wir demnächst im selben Jahrgang sein werden. Mein Name ist Harry, ich sollte dich ja morgen am Bahnhof abholen, möchte aber gerne von dir wissen, ob wir uns zuerst noch treffen wollen, da mein Zug um 11 Uhr schon ankommt. Was hältst du davon? Eine Antwort kannst du einfach mit Hedwig senden und eine Adresse reicht mit um den Ort zu finden. Liebe Grüße Harry"

„Was denkt ihr, wollen wir ihn solange hier hin einladen?" „Ja, warum nicht, das könnte sicher lustig werden." „Ich bin auch dabei" sagte auch noch Stephi nach einer Zeit des Überlegens. „Also Hedwig, dann werde ich dir wohl gleich die Antwort mit geben." Sayo beeilte sich beim Schreiben der Adresse und band jene an das Bein von Hedwig. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich." Sie schuhute und flog aus dem Fenster.

Die 3 Mädels begannen das Gästezimmer wieder herzurichten, ohne Magie und Sayo packte nebenbei magisch ihren Koffer. Als sie ihre Arbeiten beendet hatten, bemerkten sie erst wie spät war und entschlossen sich dazu ins Bett zu gehen. Als die Schwestern wach wurden, mussten sie erstaunt feststellen, dass es schon fast 11 Uhr war. Doch als sie die Treppe runter kamen, waren sie auch sehr überrascht.

Sayos Koffer war schon vor der Türe, genauso wie ein Katzenkorb „Stephi? Kannst du dich an eine Katze erinnern?" „Nein und du Mion?" „Ne" kaum hatten sie ihr Gespräch beendet kam eine schneeweisse Katze auf die beiden zu und gleich hinter ihr eine glückliche Sayo. „Sayo, von wo kommt die Katze?" fragte Mion als erste. „Wir dürfen in Hogwarts ein Haustier haben und Yuki hier ist mir heute Morgen zugelaufen."

„Das freut uns für dich. Aber jetzt komm, er wird jeden Moment hier sein." Keinen Augenblick später läutete es an der Türe. Sayo war als erstes dort und öffnete sie, ein schlanker Junge mit schwarzen, verstrubelten Haaren, fast so gross wie Sayo, trat ein. „Hallo, ich bin Harry" „Freut mich, ich bin Sayo und das sind meine besten Freundinnen Mion und Stephanie."

* * *

Das wars schon wieder das nächste kommt spätestens in einem Monat

Hinterlasst ein Kommi oder Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge die ich gerne entgegen nehme.


End file.
